


Imagine your OTP killing a cockroach together

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Type O Negative (Band)
Genre: Gen, Imagine your OTP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 06:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14889128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs





	Imagine your OTP killing a cockroach together

До выступления на голландском опен-эйре оставалось каких-то полчаса, и у Питера уже болела нога от количества нервных постукиваний каблуком о пол трейлера в минуту. Ко всему прочему, чертов жирный рыжий таракан с упоением наворачивал пятый круг по откидному столику, оглушительно топая у Питера в голове. Он картинно ловко ухватил таракана за хитиновую жопку, стараясь перед замершими в метре Кенни и Джонни, — а затем сунул его в рот и хрустом раздавил коренными зубами. 

Медитировавший в углу с косяком Джош же был слишком долго знаком с Питером, чтобы придать всему этому значение. Не поворачивая головы, он просто лениво протянул привычную бутылку красного.


End file.
